uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
North Wembley station
| owner = Network Rail| fare_zone = 4 | locale = North Wembley | borough = London Borough of Brent | events1 =Opened | years1= 1912 | platforms= 2 | tubeexits04=1.370 | tubeexits07=1.371 | railcode=NWB | railexits0405=0.295 | railexits0506=0.314 | railexits0607=0.217| railexits0708=0.230 }} North Wembley station is a Network Rail station served by London Overground (Watford DC Line) and London Underground (Bakerloo Line) services. It is between South Kenton to the north, and Wembley Central to the south. It is located on the south side of East Lane in North Wembley. It is located in the London Borough of Brent. History The station was first opened by the London and North Western Railway on 15 June 1912 as part of the "New Line" between Euston and Watford Junction; LER, Bakerloo Line services began on 16 April 1917. It was built to the same general design as the other new stations on the same line and the layout at North Wembley station makes it almost identical to Kenton two stops to the north with occasional confusion caused to passengers who fail to check the name signs. Ticket gates and departure boards were recently installed at this station. Services Platform 1 for southbound services towards Central London. * Every 20 mins Mon-Sat daytimes, Every 30 mins at all other times to London Euston, operated by London Overground. **It is quicker to reach Central London and the West End by taking the London Underground Bakerloo line. Sometimes to reach London Euston it is quicker to change at Harrow & Wealdstone (any train from platform 2) and then take a London Midland service from Platform 6, taking approximately 22 minutes. London Overground services take 31 minutes there and 34 minutes back. * Every 5 to 10 mins to Elephant & Castle, all stations, operated by London Underground. ** Trains run every 2.5 mins south of Queen's Park, so if a London Overground train comes first, take it to Queen's Park and make your way cross-platform to the centre platforms. Platform 2 for northbound services towards Harrow & Wealdstone and Watford Junction. * Every 20 mins Mon-Sat daytimes, Every 30 mins at all other times to Watford Junction, operated by London Overground. ** Special fares apply between Watford High Street and Watford Junction, as it is out of the T''f''L fares zones. However, pay as you go oyster cards are accepted. * Every 5 to 10 mins to Harrow & Wealdstone, all stations, operated by London Underground. ** Note that the departure boards show "Harrow & Wealdstne". Bus connections There is just one bus route that serves the station, which is the 245. There are currently no other routes serving the station. References External links *Train times and station information for North Wembley railway station from National Rail (Station code: NWB) Category:Bakerloo Line stations Category:Tube stations in Brent Category:Railway stations served by London Overground Category:Railway stations in Brent Category:Railway stations opened in 1912 ar:شمال ويمبلي (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) de:Bahnhof North Wembley fa:ایستگاه ومبلی شمالی fr:North Wembley (métro de Londres) gan:羅斯溫布利站 nl:Station North Wembley no:North Wembley stasjon pl:North Wembley